1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board connection structure for connecting two circuit boards by a connector and, more particularly, to a circuit board connection structure for connecting a host-side circuit board and a module-side circuit board in a communication apparatus, an electronic computer, a video display or the like through which mainly a digital signal at about 100 megabits/second or more or an analog signal at about 100 megahertz or more is transmitted, and to a circuit board connection structure for connecting two circuit boards in a single apparatus.
2. Background Art
In radiofrequency circuits, microstrip lines conductor foil in line form formed on a front surface of a dielectric circuit board having conductor foil formed on its back surface are being used widely. A connector is used to connect two circuit boards on which such microstrip lines are formed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-51475).